White Chaos
by SkarletTears
Summary: Shooting off cliffs, crashing into trees, falling out of trees; Mamori is having one hell of a bad day. HiruMamo. On Hiatus T.T
1. Icy Mishaps

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of it's characters (obviously). If I did though (I dont but I'm just saying), there would definitely be more HiruMamo moments out there. There just aren't enough of those "moments" in any of the shonen manga that i read. (Of course there would need to be a heck of a lot for me to be satisfied though XD). But enough of my complaining. Please read on and I hope my story doesn't disappoint!

_**White Chaos**_

They say that in the few seconds before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. Mamori could honestly say that in her case , this was completely untrue. In fact only one prominent image seemed to be stuck at the forefront of her brain. And that was a tree.

_Flashback_

"Mamo-nee, hurry up!", Deimon Devils Bats self appointed cheerleader yelled impatiently.

"Listen, Suzuna chan", Mamori gasped out of breath as she slowed to a stop beside the excited girl, "I really don't think this is safe. The slope is just frozen ice now after the rainfall we got last night."

Suzuna pouted. "It's fine Mamo-nee. The other slopes were ok."

"Yeah but those were a lot smaller", Mamori stated matter of factly.

"But Sena and the others went on it", Suzuna persevered.

"That's because Hiruma made them. And Hiruma loves putting others in situations where they're liable to injure themselves. I think he gets a good laugh at that." Mamori spoke her voiced edged in anger. "Ever since we got here he's been a ticking time bomb blowing up at the smallest of things. I mean yesterday he shot off his rocket launcher at Sena for chewing too loudly for petes sake!"

"Why is You-nii in such a foul mood though?", Suzuna questioned.

"I don't think he likes the cold." Mamori stated surprised at her own revelation and the fact that Hiruma had such a weakness. "The forecast for this trip was at least ten degrees off the mark. If he had known that would be the case, I don't think he would have scheduled this training excursion." Mamori's face lit up. "On the positive side, I like watching him bark out orders while wearing that ridiculous oversized winter coat. He looks like some fat demon snowman."

The two girls broke out laughing at the ridiculous image. When Suzuna had calmed down enough she looked up curiously at Mamori. "Mamo-nee, did you know that when you talk about You-nii you always have this really intense look on your face. He's the only one who gets you so riled up too. I think the reason why is really very obvious. You should just admit it."

Mamori sighed heavily. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Admit what Suzuna chan?"

Suzuna giggled and winked. "That you love him silly."

Mamori snorted and rolled her eyes into her head making sure to exaggerate the movement. "Your delusional Suzuna chan. That's absolutely impossible and I don't understand why you keep sticking to this absurd theory of yours. Who could ever love a devil like him? He's cruel, insufferable, irritable and-

"-and your head over heels in love with him", Suzuna finished knowingly as she gazed up into Mamori's face. She wasn't teasing anymore.

Mamori opened and closed her mouth a few times uncomfortable with Suzuna's serious gaze. After a few seconds of lapsed composure on the managers part, she quickly collected herself and crossed her arms before replying. "That's absolutely ridiculous Suzuna chan." The tone of her voice and expression on her face clearly stating that this topic was no longer open for discussion.

The petite cheerleader leaned in close to the managers face as she stared her down with observant calculating eyes. It didn't take long before she noticed Mamori shuffle her feet nervously and spot beads of perspiration slowly pop up on the older girls face despite the freezing temperatures. Suzuna knew why Mamori was getting nervous. She leaned back and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Suzuna could always coax the pretty manager into revealing subtle hints that she liked the devilish captain. Hiruma however was a bit more difficult to read. She was sure that he must feel the same way though. Suzuna would have to figure out a way to get these two love birds to confess to each other. She giggled to herself as she imagined it. 'Mamo-nee would be the little sparrow and Hiruma would be the vulture. Wait… don't vultures eat sparrows….?'

"Suzuna chan…? Suzuna chan, why don't we just go back the way we came and meet up with the others at the lodge. It's already getting late", Mamori spoke as she noticed the slight darkening of the sky around them.

Suzuna broke out of her reverie and answered back slowly, a smile creeping up on her face. "Well, I guess. I mean I'm sure You-nii must be extremely worried at how late his pretty little manager is", she said adopting her slightly teasing tone of voice again. "But I don't want to take the long way around. I mean the sooner you can return into the arms of your big ,strong, handsome captain again, the better right? Sooo…." Suzuna nudged the manger playfully with her elbow.

Mamori's cerulean eyes widened in response to this statement and she felt her mouth open in a half gape, half smile. Instead of being perturbed by the outlandish comment though, she felt herself turning her head to hide her face. Her stomach was contracting painfully from suppressing the laughter threatening to explode out her throat. Suzuna grinned evilly and took this opportunity to lash out her hands and give the distracted manager an extremely hard shove right between the shoulder blades.

"SUZUNA CHAAAAN!?", Mamori's high pitched yelp rang out as she felt herself shoot forward suddenly before gravity brought her back down. Her reflexes kicked in automatically landing her in an upright position on both ski's. She then began accelerating down the trail at an alarming rate having missed her perfect opportunity to stop. That one small instant of pain she had automatically avoided in the beginning would probably cost her later on.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU MAMO-NEEE!", Suzuna yelled through her gloved hands.

Mamori felt her throat close up at the thought of the younger girl on the dangerous trail. "N- NO! SUZUNA CHAN DON'T! TOO DANGEROUS!!" Thinking fast, Mamori immediately fell to her legs realizing the extra friction would stop her fall soon enough. She felt herself slowly begin to lose speed and was turning around to face Suzuna hoping the girl had heeded her advice when something caught her eye.

After squinting further ahead, her blood froze. She hadn't realized the path she was on had just curved to the left being so focused on her efforts to stop sliding out of control. The sheen on the ice reflected the darkening sky so well, Mamori could barely make out the cliff edge up ahead. She flipped onto her stomach and clawed desperately at the ground reaching for anything that might prevent her from sliding any further. Mamori let out a panicked whimper as she only came into contact with more smooth, unyielding ice.

Before she could think of anything else, the young manager felt her stomach jump into her chest as she sailed over the edge into a 50 foot descent. Blinding whiteness enveloped her completely and wiped out all her senses. A hopeless panicked sob escaped her chapped lips before her brain entirely shut down. The only image haunting her frozen mind was an upcoming tree and her inevitable impact with it's hard trunk. She closed her eyes tightly squeezing out a few hot tears before doing the only thing her numb mind could think of. She wrapped her trembling arms around her wind whipped hair and face and allowed herself one last hopeless sob before her world exploded into a flurry of white chaos.

YAY done!! Ok so that was the first chapter of my first fanfic XD **R&R please!!** I want to know if it's any good and if I should continue the story. If it's absolutely and horribly catastrophic though I wont. Any constructive criticism or advice you have will help me out a lot. I'd like to think I have good grammar, but if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out too. THANX XD


	2. Nightmares

A/N- So this is actually the second time I'm posting up this chapter. The first time I did, it was only out for a day or two before I pulled it off to do some major tweaking. In the end however, the only thing I really did was add on a few paragraphs to the story near the end of the dream sequence. Please read on and I hope the chappie doesn't disappoint! XP

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

Hiruma was currently in an extremely foul mood. Sena and Monta just wouldn't shut up and Hiruma was considering blasting them with his newly acquired rocket launcher. The downside to this course of action was that his headache was likely to get worse. Despite his best efforts not too, he also couldn't help but overhear snippets of their conversation.

"Hey Sena, I think you should get that checked out," Monta stated as he stared at the angry purple swelling of Sena's nose.

Sena tried to act all nonchalant and wave it off. "Nofinck to wowwy abot Monta kun. I fink de ice is goob enough."

Monta grimaced. Sena's nose had started bleeding again and it looked like the boy was going to burst into tears at any moment. Monta feared that it was broken. "Maybe we should get Mamori san to take a look at it."

Sena seemed to think about this for a bit before agreeing whole heartedly with a slight nod of his head. Mamori-nee chan would know what to do. "Wher ib she?"

Monta stroked his chin thoughtfully. An expression which looked a little out of place on him. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing either of the girls since we got back and it's already pretty dark outside."

"Maybe dey aready went da bed," Sena suggested as his nose gave another painful throb causing the short running back to yelp in pain.

Monta absentmindedly handed a few more cubes of ice to Sena from the nearby water pitcher before replying in a slight whisper. "Hiruma would probably know if they came back wouldn't he? I mean he's just been sitting right beside the door facing the fire place ever since we got back."

Sena nodded in agreement immediately regretting it as sharp stabs of pain began to run along the length of his nose again. After a few seconds of grinding his teeth roughly, he replied. "I tink you shoulb ask im Monta."

Monta turned a sickly shade of green but realized that if Sena were to talk to Hiruma, he would probably find his nose along with the rest of his head permanently separated from his body.

Hiruma just wasn't in a very patient mood today.

Swallowing loudly, Monta approached the Captain of the Deimon Devil Bats cautiously from across the room. He paused before he spoke noticing that Hiruma was glaring daggers at him. Monta feared if he didn't get this over with he might lose control over certain aspects of his body he'd really rather not. Namely his bladder. So taking a deep breath, he blurted out his question. "HirumadoyouknowwhereMamorisanis!?"

Hiruma's eyes were glowing with malice and his face was twitching dangerously. "How the hell would I know monkey?"

Monta fidgeted nervously. "Uh, well you see I just thought you'd know if she came back or not and is somewhere in the building right now because your sitting by the door."

Monta looked absolutely terrified Hiruma noted with satisfaction. Although this didn't quell him of his anger at being interrupted, he felt himself begin to dwell on Monta's question. He too had been wondering where the damn manager was. Hiruma frowned. He hadn't seen her come in, so she must still be outside.

Shit.

He knew Mamori would never stay out this late in freezing temperatures especially when she had someone with her. Her overprotective, motherly self would have made sure the damn cheerleader was back way before dark.

Hiruma swore again for not realizing something was wrong much sooner. He jumped out of his seat with a look of grim determination plastered on his pale face, grabbed his coat, and flung the door open.

"Damn manager always giving me a headache," he growled in irritation, his breath forming crystal clouds around his pointed face. "You'd better be fucking alright."

* * *

"_Excuse me miss, would you please follow me. We don__'__t have all day. The train leaves in ten minutes and I still have three more people I need to pick up. Miss please.__"__ The voice was getting desperate. _

"_I__'__m sorry,__"__ Mamori replied, feeling guilty that she was the cause of someone else__'__s distress. __"__I may need a hand though. I can't seem to see anything very clearly.__"_

"_That__'__s understandable,__"__ the voice replied. __"__But don__'__t worry, it should go away in a few moments.__"_

_Mamori smiled relieved. __"__What will I see though?__"_

_The disembodied voice chuckled good naturedly. __"__So impatient are young people these days. Just wait a moment and you__'__ll see soon enough.__"_

_Sighing, Mamori crossed her arms and waited. It wasn__'__t long before her vision cleared and she was able to get a better grasp on her surroundings. Glancing down, she realized she was standing on a grassy plain. But something wasn__'__t right. _

_The grass was pink._

_Looking closer revealed that orange weeds and purple quack grass were huddled in between the pink blades. Mamori shook her head before glancing around again. Her vision was almost cleared by now. _

_Silver and gold flowers began bursting into bloom before her very eyes. A beautiful chocolate waterfall was roaring away in the distance, and Mamori could have sworn she saw a unicorn run behind some bright yellow and fuchsia trees. The echoing voice seemed to have disappeared though, and there was no sign of the train it was talking about. _

'_This is strange,__'__ Mamori thought. She was also confused as to why she wasn__'__t more worried. She felt oddly at peace here. Mamori knelt down next to a sparkling stream and was about to take a sip from her cupped hands when something interrupted her. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing?__"_

_Startled, Mamori swung around spraying the rainbow water out of her hands. She watched in awe as it caught and reflected the golden light from the sun and cast about a beautiful array of colours. The shimmering spectacle faded away and Mamori felt herself turning towards the being that had so rudely interrupted her._

"_Excuse me?__"__ Mamori asked haughtily as she gazed into a beautiful pair of blue green eyes, __"__I don__'__t appreciate it when someone talks rudely to me. I wasn__'__t aware I did anything to warrant such a tone.__"__ She huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Listen damn woman, I don__'__t want you drinking that water.__"_

_Mamori__'__s face creased into a frown. __"__Why not? It looks delicious.__"_

"_Because I said so.__"_

_Mamori was starting to get really annoyed. __"__Because I said so isn__'__t a reason.__"_

"_Are you stupid?__"__ the voice asked. __"__You must be stupid.__"_

"_How dare you say that I__'__m stupid!__"__ Mamori yelled stomping her feet like a spoiled child who wasn__'__t getting her way._

_The voice replied calming if not slightly amused. __"__Do you not realize that your having a conversation with a unicorn?__"_

_Mamori laughed. __"__I__'__d think I__'__d know if I was having a conversation with a unicorn.__"__ Glancing into those beautiful blue green eyes again she took this opportunity to look at the rest of the body. Pointy ears, a snout, four legs, and a tail. __'__Wait a minute__…__waaaiiit one minute.__'__"__Since when did you have four legs and a tail!?__"_

_The unicorn cackled evilly, it__'__s yellow mane flapping around it__'__s large pointed head. __"__I__'__ve looked like this the whole time damn woman. You__'__d just already made up your mind about me as soon as I had opened my mouth.__"_

"_Well it__'__s sort of hard not too when snapping orders at me is the first thing that comes out of your mouth,__"__ Mamori retaliated stating the obvious. __"__I mean, I don__'__t see why it would be so hard to ask me politely not to do something, and then give me a reasonable explanation along with your request. I cant help but feel that you don__'__t possess words like politely and patiently in your vocabulary though.__"_

_The unicorn gritted it__'__s teeth in annoyance at the superior tone of the girl. __"__Do you always get into the habit of judging someone based on the words that come out of their mouth?__"__ He stared accusingly at the manager as her face turned thoughtful. __"__You don__'__t know me. We__'__ve barely even spoken. I might actually be a nice man who was only trying to protect you.__"_

_Mamori twiddled a strand of auburn hair between her fingers before crossing her arms. __"__Well first of all, don__'__t you mean unicorn? Despite the fact that you can talk I don__'__t see any part of you that resembles a man. You don't seem like your typical unicorn either.__"_

_Mamori decided to answer the unicorns statement though after witnessing the needles of fire it was shooting out it__'__s eyes in her direction. _

"_I don't understand what I needed to be protected from though, and __I really can't picture you as being a nice guy," Mamori said almost apologetically. "Although first impressions aren't __everything, they are still important. How you speak to and address someone is also vital if you want them to see the good side of you. You can tell a lot about someone by the way they speak to you.__"_

"_Maybe I was just having a bad day.__"_

_Mamori nodded her head in agreement. __"__I believe that. But I also cant help but believe that you must have bad days everyday, or maybe you just talk with that foul mouth of yours everyday." _

"_You must enjoy arguing,__"__ The unicorn surmised._

"_Uh, well no actually I hate it,__"__ Mamori admitted. __"__I__'__ve just gotten used to it I guess after having to deal with an infuriating someone constantly.__"_

_The unicorns eyes flashed. __"__I__'__d say you__'__ve judged him like you have me.__"_

_Mamori__'__s eye__'__s widened at the accusation and her shoulders drooped. __"__Do you think so?__"_

"_Yes. You need to go deeper and make an effort to get to know the other person and their true thoughts and feelings. They may be hiding them behind an angry mask.__"_

_Mamori chuckled slightly. __"__That sounds kind of corny and cliché but I understand what your saying.__"_

_The young manager could feel one of those hysterical laughs coming on. She was being taught morals by some mythical creature in a land with rainbow skies and tye-dyed landscapes. She must have eaten a bad cream puff or something…_

"_I suppose I__'__ll heed your advice. I guess I should apologize too,__"__ Mamori added. _

"………"

"_Hey aren__'__t you-__"__ She stopped mid sentence. The unicorn was gone. It had vanished without her realizing. Confused, Mamori glanced around failing to see much of anything though as her vision clouded over again. _

"_You need to wake up now miss.__"_

'_It__'__s that voice again,__'__ Mamori noticed. She was now clutching her spinning head while trying to maintain focus on the disembodied sound. Her vision had faded to black. _

"_You should wake up now Mamo-nee.__"_

'_Mamo-nee?__'_

"_Mamo-nee, wake up. Please wake up.__"__ The voice was getting desperate again. _

_Mamori felt her stomach twist as a wave of light headedness swept through her. _

"_Mamo-nee, it__'__s me. It__'__s Suzuna! Please wake up!!__"_

Mamori grumbled. "Suzuna chan?" As she slowing opened her eyes she felt a whole new assault on her overtaxed senses. Her ankle was throbbing quite painfully and it seemed like it was twisted and then pinned between something. She could taste the metallic flavour of blood on her dry lips and her head now felt as if Hiruma had taken the butt of one of his guns and smashed her cranium with it.

Moaning as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, Mamori found herself looking into the concerned expression of a certain cheerleader who seemed to be hanging above her. Mamori's mind clicked in sudden realization causing her head to shoot up. She immediately regretted this action however as she felt herself momentarily black out from the shock of pain exploding in her head.

Suzuna yelped in surprise. "No you can't Mamo-nee! Don't move!"

"I'm fine Suzuna chan," Mamori reassured the younger girl. She did not feel fine. She was sure she had some pine needles lodged in her butt.

Suzuna looked sheepish. "That's not why you can't move."

Mamori blinked confused.

Suzuna took off her toque and began smoothing down her hair nervously. "We're stuck in a tree 30 feet off the ground."

Mamori was silent for a minute before replying. Her brain was processing information much slower than usual. "We? What do you mean we?"

"Ah yeah well I was on my way down the slope when I saw you sticking out of a tree."

Mamori groaned. "No Suzuna chan. Didn't you hear me when I said not to go down?"

"Uhh sort of. But anyway," she continued, "I saw you in the tree on my way down and I guess I was so worried I leapt off the cliff to join you. But don't worry," Suzuna immediately reassured when she witnessed the shocked expression on the managers face, "I'm perfectly fine. I was able to land safely on the branches. Despite a few bruises I'm fit as a fiddle!" Suzuna finished with a smile.

Mamori was in shock and found her muddled mind could barely comprehend it. She didn't think that Suzuna had considered the consequences of her rash decision to leap off a cliff into a tree. On purpose and in full awareness of her actions. Now they were both stuck and would have to find their way down 30 feet onto solid ground.

Mamori also couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous. Here was Suzuna 'fit as a fiddle' (miraculously), and here she was broken and bleeding.

Instead of reprimanding the poor girl though, Mamori reassured her. "Don't worry Suzuna chan, I'll think of something."

* * *

A/N- I have to admit that the part of this story that made me pull out the chapter in the first place was the dream. It sort of wrote itself and when it was finished I was extremely iffy about it. I decided to leave it in however because I have an idea of how to make reference to it in a later chapter. **Please R&R!! **I'd like to hear your thoughts on my story so far!! X3


	3. Hopeless and Alone

_**Hopeless and Alone**_

Hiruma's bad mood was increasing exponentially by the second. He had now been searching for nearly three quarters of an hour. Being in such a hurry, he hadn't bothered to grab a pair of gloves or a toque. So, as a result of his rashness to immediately begin his search, or maybe just his stupidity for not taking two more seconds to prepare himself for the freezing temperatures, he was now absolutely frozen.

Hiruma couldn't feel his fingers anymore, and he had to constantly check the sides of his head to reassure himself that his earrings were still firmly attached to his ears, and hadn't been ripped out by one of the trees he'd crashed through.

Normally the angry quarterback would have blasted the trees out of his way with one of his more explosive weapons. Seeing as how he didn't know where the manager currently was however, he figured that would be an inappropriate course of action.

He might accidentally blow her up.

Hiruma was beginning to get more restless however with every minute that passed with no sign of the young woman. His voice was beginning to become hoarse as he breathed in mouthfuls of dry frozen air, and he had begun muttering another string of curses under his breath. Hiruma stopped mid swear however when something smacked him roughly on his frozen nose.

"Fuck, that's it!! To hell with this!! It's not my fault if I blow you to fucking kingdom come damn manager!" Hiruma reached behind him and yanked out his B5-36 grenade launcher, took aim and was about to fire when a shaft of moonlight swept across the tree and illuminated the object. It was a glove. Hiruma yanked it off the tree roughly, showering himself with a layer of ice.

"Ya Ha!" It was Mamori's glove. His frozen face stretched into a wide grin as new found hope made it's way into his icy heart.

* * *

"Don't worry Suzuna chan, I'll think of something."

"Oh, I'm not really worried Mamo nee. Not about myself anyways," Suzuna admitted as she tried to quell the rapid chattering of her teeth. "How are you feeling? You don't have any really serious injuries do you?" Suzuna asked in concern as she carefully adjusted her position on the branch above the managers and waited nervously for her reply.

Mamori hadn't seriously thought about it until now. Through the pounding of her head though, she gathered she must have a concussion as she was exhibiting some of the symptoms. Dizziness and the growing nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach being two of them.

Mamori had done research on common football injuries when she joined the Deimon Devil Bats as their manager. Concussions, shin splints and the groin pull to name a few. The young manager never thought she would be applying this knowledge of football injuries to her _own_ body however. Although knowing what her injuries were was nice, since they had no way of treating them while stuck in a tree, the knowledge didn't exactly help to alleviate their situation.

Mamori was also sure she had at least sprained her ankle but she didn't rule out the possibility of a fracture. The rapid numbing of her limbs though was making it difficult to tell.

"I banged my head up a little," Mamori admitted feeling exhausted from her previous expenditure of brain power over her self assessment, "and my ankle might be sprained."

The weary manager leaned her cheek against the cold hardness of the tree in an attempt to reduce the throbbing in her aching skull. She watched mesmerized in the pale darkness as each of the raggedy breaths she puffed out through her chapped lips were transformed into miniature pale clouds. They would fade away into smoky wisps only to be replaced by another whiff of crystallized water. The cycle would start over. Mamori's eyelids drooped heavily as she began to be lulled into a restless sleep.

Suzuna was frowning in thought, concerned at what Mamori had said. The petite cheerleader was sure Mamori's injuries were much worse than what she had previously admitted. Suzuna could only assume that her friend was sugar coating the whole ordeal though so as to prevent her from worrying.

Mamori's kindness however only served to worsen the overwhelming feeling of guilt which had been creeping up on Suzuna for the past several minutes. Wringing her hands desperately in thought, she came to a decision. Reaching down, Suzuna slowly unbuckled her ski's before tossing them and listening as they landed with a resounding crack on the ice below.

"I'll go get help Mamo-nee," Suzuna said as she turned to face Mamori. "Sorry to leave you alone up here, but it looks like you need medical attention and I'm the only one who can go back and get it," she pointed out.

Mamori immediately snapped to attention. "B-but Suzuna chan--"

"Don't worry," Suzuna reassured the worried manager. "This'll be cake. Nothing compared to my amazing, acrobatic, daredevil leap into this tree."

Mamori could see the logic in that fact but couldn't help attempting to persuade the girl otherwise. "If you fall--"

"I won't."

"But there's nothing to--"

"Don't worry about it."

"But just in case you--"

"Wont happen."

Mamori made one last pathetic attempt as the pounding in her head worsened. "But…"

Suzuna giggled. "You worry too much Mamo-nee. I'll be fine. I don't think we should wait around and rely on the men to come to our rescue anyways. This'll be easy," the young girl said as she grinned in assurance.

Although Mamori was still contemplating the weight of the risks against the benefits for this plan, she couldn't help but smile as she felt an immense amount of pride in her younger friend who seemed to have matured by leaps and bounds. Before Mamori could dwell further on this thought though, Suzuna began to make her way down the side of the tree.

"Be careful Suzuna chan!!" Mamori hollered down worriedly.

Despite being a little stiff at first, as soon as her muscles began loosening up Suzuna had already completed the treacherous climb down. Mamori heaved a small sigh of relief and watched as the small girl turned up towards her.

"Make sure you stay there until I bring back help Mamo-nee!" Suzuna shouted from below.

Mamori opened her mouth to caution the girl to be careful again but Suzuna had already taken off. It was probably unnecessary anyways. Words of caution just went through one ear and out the other when it came to the small cheerleader.

* * *

Suzuna had been walking around for thirty minutes now when her legs suddenly gave out bringing her crashing to her knees. She broke into a small coughing fit as the cold air she had been sucking in crystallized inside her throat causing it to cry out in irritation. Trembling violently with the cold, Suzuna hunched over her knees and willed some courage back into her body. Her brave façade was fading fast however as she failed to spot anything other than ice, ice covered trees, and ice covered rocks. She hadn't run into any members of the football team either which she had assumed would be all over the place desperately searching for the two missing girls. "I'm going to kill Sena when I get back," Suzuna growled under her breath.

Grabbing her toque, she pulled it roughly off her head and began running a gloved hand through her short tresses in thought.

"I must be going in circles or something because I should have reached the lodge by now I think." Suzuna concluded disheartened as she glanced at her surroundings. "I don't understand why I haven't run into You-nii though. Isn't he worried about his woman? And that stupid Sena…" Suzuna grumbled in irritation before pushing herself to her feet, knees creaking slightly, and set off in what she hoped was the right direction. Before she could advance even two feet however, Suzuna felt the wind get knocked out of her as what appeared to be a brick wall burst through the lower branches of one of the trees and slammed into her small body sending her careening backwards across the ice.

Suzuna's eyes immediately locked on to those of her attacker. Thin slits radiating bloodlust as they slowly approached the terrified girl. Her body frozen with fear, Suzuna did the only plausible thing she could think of. Opening her mouth, she immediately let out a blood curdling shriek which reverberated throughout the white stillness.

* * *

Mamori was waiting anxiously back in the tree for Suzuna's return. Her breathing was beginning to become more laboured as the nauseous feeling in her abdomen worsened considerably. Bringing her hand up to rest against her forehead, Mamori sought to lessen it's constant throbbing. Startled at the feeling of flesh on flesh though, the weakening manager brought her hand down for a closer inspection.

"That's strange," she pondered absentmindedly, "I never even realized I was missing a glove." Before Mamori could dwell further on that thought, a loud scream sliced through the gathered darkness. Mamori sat there stupidly in confusion before realization hit her.

"Suzuna!!"

Mamori automatically sat up throwing her head into a spinning frenzy as the branch she was currently sitting on began to sway precariously. Without waiting for it to stop, she quickly swung her legs over the edge and sought to make her way down the tree.

"This is stupid, and dangerous, and foolish and--" Mamori began muttering to herself. A habit she had gotten used to whenever she was about to do something risky. Mamori tried to ignore the loud pounding in her ears and instead focus on the task at hand. Suzuna must have gotten hurt, and from the looks of it there was no one else in this vicinity that could possibly help her.

"I'm going to fall aren't I? It's inevitable. I am going to plummet to my death ," the girl spoke calmly to herself as her swollen ankle began twitching erratically. "I'm going to fall and break my neck. Hiruma will find me in the morning and be hauling my dead, frozen, preserved carcass back!!" Mamori finished hysterically.

Glancing down to see how far she had come, the young woman immediately regretted it. Fear of heights was something that had never bothered her before. She assumed things like this changed however when it involved the likelihood of you _falling _from that particular height.

Mamori cautiously set her feet down on the next branch only to have it sag pathetically beneath her weight. Screaming with silent hysteria, Mamori lunged forward and slammed herself firmly against the trunk of the tree wrapping her arms instinctively around it as her legs collapsed weakly beneath her.

Heart still hammering loudly in her rib cage, Mamori leaned away from the trunk to plan her next move. Catching a glimpse of the next branch she would use, Mamori watched horrified as it doubled and then tripled in number before her eyes.

An impeccably timed dizzy spell.

In a desperate attempt to clear her vision, Mamori bit into her lip until the rancid taste of iron caused her eyes to snap into focus; a split second before her body impacted and folded around one of the wider branches sending a ripple of shockwaves coursing through her body.

As Mamori felt herself slip sideways, she automatically lashed out her hands and gripped the branch until the skin on the back of her knuckles turned blue from the exertion. She didn't loosen her hold until the last of the quivering had faded out.

"Oh my God," Mamori whimpered weakly as she began shaking violently. "Oh my God." Looking through blurry eyes, Mamori brought her trembling gloveless hand over to inspect her face. The left side of which had taken the brunt of her fall.

Cold fingers gently prodded around her left eye which was already swollen shut. Mamori gently continued to roam down her face, barely skimming it until her fingers brushed something warm and wet. Stomach heaving, she immediately yanked her hand away, panic stricken at what she had found. It took Mamori a moment to realize though that it was only her tears which were cascading down her frozen cheeks in trails of liquid fire.

Grunting with the effort, Mamori pushed herself into a sitting position, her joints screaming in agony. Once completely upright, she brought her fingers over to her lips to investigate the pulsating thread of pain that wound it's way through her bottom lip. Swallowing loudly in nervous anticipation, Mamori immediately hunched over, her stomach heaving violently.

Blood.

During the fall, Mamori had still been biting her lip when the side of her face impacted with the branch, embedding her teeth deep within her bottom lip. Mamori gagged as the blood from her torn lip pooled inside her mouth and trickled down her throat. When she attempted to spit it all out, the young woman felt her resolve crumble as her injured body was wracked with silent sobs.

"I can't," she sobbed as more tears spilled out onto her cheeks. "Somebody…Hiruma… please help me." the terrified girl whimpered as a fresh wave of blood trickled down her chin.

Leaning her forehead against the cool bark of the tree, Mamori waited as she felt it seep into her feverish skin, calming her. Taking deep raggedy breaths of frozen air, Mamori found the erratic beating of her heart was slowing down as overwhelming feelings of distress slowly receded into the background.

Feeling ashamed already at her weak plea for help, Mamori sat up and quickly rubbed the frozen tears out of her eyes. "Panicking will not help the situation Mamori." She cringed as a jolt of pain rang through her lip in warning. Her pep talk would have to be an internal one.

The trembling young woman felt her heart thud loudly in her chest as a sick feeling of guilt suddenly coursed through her. 'How long has it been since I heard the scream?'

Immediately, Mamori began searching for a safe branch to proceed to while trying extremely hard to ignore the horrible aching in her body. Before she could continue down though, she felt her heart halt suddenly in her chest as a loud crack echoed throughout the air.

Mamori stilled in terror as her vision began to fog over. Another crack sounded and seemed to reverberate within her body ringing a warning. A split second later, the branch Mamori was currently sitting on, unable to withstand her weight anymore and already weak from her fall, snapped in two. Still twenty three feet above the ground, Mamori felt the cold wind whistle sharply past her ears as she slowly faded into a sea of darkness.

She was falling.

Now… now was when her life, began flashing before her eyes.

* * *

A/N- I apologize if it took me a long time to update my story with chapters 2 and 3! I was suffering from some major writers block. Chapter 3 drove me absolutely insane. I've read through this chapter so many times by now I think I can now recite the whole thing by heart. I just hope I produced a good chappie! **Please R&R!! **And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far!!

I know there hasn't really been any HiruMamo fluff yet but bear with me!! It is on the way! XD


End file.
